ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Day 7
Day 7 is the seventh day of Undertale, Please. Rules * Entrant must have a passport * All documents must be current * East New Home must have an ID card * Monsters require an entry permit * Workers must have a work pass * No weapons or contraband * All East New Homers must be searched Events * The first entrant is a East New Homian human with valid papers who must be scanned to correctly allow entry. * The third entrant is Toriel if she was not allowed to enter on day 3. * The fourth entrant is a human male with feminine facial features. Searching him clears the discrepancy. * The seventh entrant is Doggo. Searching him reveals dog treats that he smokes. Once the discrepancy is pointed out, he will attempt to bribe the inspector with 10G in exchange for entry. * The ninth entrant is Catty, she will try to smuggle Glamburgers accross the border. * The tenth entrant is Bratty, she always has valid papers. In order to get Burgerpants's reward, she has to be denied. Transcripts Toriel *'Toriel:' I finally got my papers in order. Now I can finally see my son again. If approved: *'Toriel: 'Thank you for finally letting me in. Here. *''of Snail pie'' If denied: *'Toriel:' What do you have against me? Is it because I am a monster? I never thought anything would make me miss my ex-husband. Doggo * Doggo: Hello sir! Because I cannot see anything that isn't moving, try not to stay still please. Upon interrogation: *'Inspector:' What is that in your pocket? *'Doggo:' Only my harmless dog treats. Look, I'll pay you 10 credits for approval. If approved: * Doggo: ''Thanks sir. Here you go.'' * Credits * Citation If denied: * Doggo: ''You lit-'' * Doggo: ''No Doggo! Control yourself!'' * Doggo: ''Alright sir, I get it, I guess it is bad that I'm addicted...'' * Doggo: ''Alright, see ya pal!'' If detained *'Doggo:' Wow, taking advantage of the fact that I can't see you. If I ever catch you, I'll tear you apart! Catty * Catty: ''Like, hey! What's up?'' Upon interrogation: * Inspector: ''Miss, we've got zero tolerance for contraband, I already told your friend.'' * Catty: ''Friend? What friend? Bratty is still waiting in li-'' * Catty: ''Oh... You don't mean? Burgerpants?'' If approved: * Catty: ''Wow... I thought I was done for...'' * Catty: ''Have a FABULOUS DAY!'' * Citation If denied: * Catty: ''What?! Awww... Well, my friend's next, hopefully she won't be turned away.'' If detained *'Catty: 'But I only have harmless stuff on me! Oh well, I'll get out eventually, just PLEASE let my friend in. '' Bratty * '''Bratty: 'Hi! Did you see my friend Catty? She made it through right? If Catty was detained: *'Bratty:' Now I can't enter thanks to you. I'm gonna have to get Catty out of jail before coming. *Mumbles* Crazy inspector. If approved: * Bratty: ''Thanks! I was a little nervous!'' If Catty was also approved: *'Bratty:' Like, thank you sir. Here's like, a little something for you. *''Key'' *'Bratty: 'Like, it may look like junk, but it's good junk. If Catty was denied: *Bratty: *Sigh*, now I'm gonna have to find a passport- er, get a passport for Catty. If denied: * Bratty: ''What? But my papers are all valid?'' * Bratty: ''Why sir?'' * Citation If Catty was also denied: *'Bratty: 'I can't believe how horrible you are. Like, I'm so hyped up for the destruction of humanity now because of you. Category:Days Category:Undertale Please